Certain polymers containing ferulic acid groups attached to their backbone are known to be gellable by oxidation. An example of these polymers is pectin. The gelling may be achieved by addition of an appropriate amount of an enzyme of the oxidase type e.g. laccase or peroxidase. The application of the resulting gels in food stuff is known.
WO-A-00/40098 discloses a fat replacer comprising a pectin composition wherein the pectin composition comprises at least a population of pectin which is covalently crosslinked. A process is disclosed wherein this crosslinked pectin is incorporated in the food stuff such as yoghurt, mayonnaise, ice cream. Such products are emulsions of oil in water. The resulting products, though more viscous or partly gelled, were found to be unstable upon storage at 4 to 20° C. for about 4 days. This was evidenced by water separation (syneresis) and phase separation of the emulsion after prolonged storage.
It is an object of the invention to provide products that show improved stability compared to the products of the art. Preferably the products are stable against syneresis for at least 40 days at from 4 to 30° C., preferably from 4 to 20° C.